Perry County, Arkansas
Perry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. Its population was 10,445 at the 2010 United States Census. The county seat is Perryville. Perry County is included in the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. The center of population of Arkansas is located in the far northeast corner of Perry County.http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt The county was formed on December 18, 1840, and named for Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry, naval hero in the War of 1812. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.30%) is land and (or 1.70%) is water. Major highways * Highway 7 * Highway 9 * Highway 10 * Highway 60 * Highway 113 Adjacent counties *Conway County (north) *Faulkner County (northeast) *Pulaski County (east) *Saline County (southeast) *Garland County (southwest) *Yell County (west) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 10,209 people, 3,989 households, and 2,939 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 4,702 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.62% White, 1.73% Black or African American, 0.98% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 1.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,989 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.10% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,083, and the median income for a family was $37,170. Males had a median income of $28,254 versus $21,462 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,216. About 10.50% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.00% of those under age 18 and 15.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#P * Aplin * Casa (Casa) * Cherry Hill * Fourche Lafavre (most of Perryville) * Houston (Houston) * Kenney * Lake (Perry) * Maumelle * New Tennessee * Perry (Bigelow, Fourche) * Petit Jean (Adona) * Ranklin * Rose Creek * Tyler * Union * Union Valley (small part of Perryville) * Wye See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Perry County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Perry County, Arkansas Category:1840 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1840 Category:Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area